It is known to mount accessories to watercraft; for example lights, cameras, echo sounders, fish finders, etc. The craft may be motor or paddle powered, for example a launch or kayak. The accessories may be supported by a base such as a Starport™ mount screw fitted to the boat. Such mounts may be obtained from the company Railblaza™ at www.railblaza.com. It is sometimes desirable to increase the space between the accessory and the boat and in such cases an extender arm is used. It is also desirable to be able to angle adjust the disposition of the accessories so that they are not limited to just one position or orientation. It is accordingly an object of a preferred embodiment of the subject technology to go at least some way towards facilitating this. While this object applies to the preferred embodiment it should not be seen as a limitation on the scope of claims expressed more broadly. An object of the subject technology per se is simply to provide a useful choice.
The term “comprising” if and when used in this document in relation to a combination of features should not be seen as excluding the option of additional unspecified features. Such features may or may not be present.